


Waiting

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [14]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Susan Pevensie, seems so long I’m waiting/still don’t know what for
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 1





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9823024#cmt9823024

There's nothing left, but she's still waiting.

She doesn't know what she's looking for (only... she wakes sometimes with a roar still echoing through her skull or the feel of soft fur or the shimmer in kind but fearsome eyes) but whatever it is, she's waiting for it.

It doesn't take over her life (she wouldn't let it), but she knows that whatever it is she is waiting for is something that is missing from her very soul and self, so she will continue waiting (and maybe do some looking) until she finds it.


End file.
